


The Veterinarian

by nonnymouse



Series: A Forever Home [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Medical Kink, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a new pet, Avi needs a checkup before his new owner takes him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Veterinarian

Avi rode to the veterinarian's curled up on a leather seat with his head in Hawthorn's lap. He'd been surprised that the man owned a Rolls Royce and employed a chauffeur. He'd seemed rich, but there was rich and then there was being able to pay someone to drive you around all the time. Hawthorn had told Avi he'd usually ride in a cage if he took him out, but that today was special. Avi had been too exhausted to argue, and a little afraid that he'd earn himself a trip in the cage.

Soon enough the car rolled to a stop and Hawthorn's hand stopped idly running his nails along Avi's neck, signaling that they'd reached their destination. The chauffeur opened the door and Hawthorn scooped Avi up and handed him to him, which was ridiculous. Avi knew he'd been thin ever since he'd had a growth spurt and hadn't put on the weight to match, but surely he was still too big to pass around like a kitten.

That thought caused him to freeze, and nearly miss catching his footing as the chauffeur set him down to help Hawthorn out of the car.

"Come along, Josh," Hawthorn commanded, snapping his fingers. "Dr. Hruska has a room waiting for us."

* * *

They were directed straight back to a room that looked like your standard doctor's office. A green table covered with paper, walls covered with friendly posters about regular checkups and shots.

A nurse arrived quickly to take Avi's basic information. "Name?" she asked.

"Josh II," replied Hawthorn.

"Age?"

Hawthorn looked at Avi. "Please answer."

"I turned eighteen today," he replied softly. He was surprised by how hoarse his voice sounded, and it made him realize how thirsty he was. "Can I have some water?"

The nurse looked to Hawthorn, then prepared a glass for Avi after he nodded.

Avi sipped it slowly, then the questioning resumed. She measured his height (5'10") and his weight (125 lbs.) and cheerfully told Hawthorn that he was underweight and needed feeding.

She looked in his eyes and ears, took his blood pressure, listened to his heart, and then moved onto more intrusive questions about his very short sexual history and his family history, which he found he honestly didn't know much about. The nurse informed Hawthorn that it would be helpful if he could track down Avi's (although she called him Josh II) childhood charts.

Finally, she drew several vials of blood. Then, she was done and they were waiting for the vet.

Avi shivered due to a combination of nervousness and his nakedness in the chilled room.

Hawthorn crossed the room from the chair he'd been sitting in to hug Avi on the patient's bed. "Oh, you are chilled!" he said. "We'll get you home soon enough and you can curl up with one of the other cats for warmth. My first cat, Patches, is too old for me now, but he takes all the little ones under his paw and teaches them about the household. He'll simply adore a little cutie like you."

He moved away and took the warmth with him as the door opened and Dr. Hruska entered.

"Hello, Mayor Hawthorn," he greeted the man genially, accompanying the salutation with a firm handshake. "And this must be Josh II! I must say, it's nice to see you moving on so quickly. Having to put down a pet is a hard thing."

Avi let out a small, wounded sound. Hawthorn had put his last pet down? Why? How quickly would he tire of Avi and put him down? Avi could feel his breath coming faster and faster, but couldn't seem to stop it.

The vet put his hands on him, holding his shoulders firmly. "I'm sorry I scared you, Josh II. Josh was very sick. Mayor Hawthorn is a responsible pet owner; he won't put you down lightly. You're safe. I'm going to look over the results from your blood tests to be sure you don't have any STIs or contagious conditions, okay? There's nothing to worry about." While he was there, the vet briskly ran his hands along the skin surrounding Avi's tail and cat ears.

Avi's breathing steadied, but he could feel tears trickling down his face. He was healthy, he knew that. But now, if he got sick, would it be worth it for a doctor—a vet—to treat him? He drew his legs up and curled into a ball, and thankfully neither the vet nor Hawthorn stopped him.

Dr. Hruska flicked through a chart on his tablet. "Everything looks good on the blood test. The sensitivity of his skin around his feline extremities indicates he recently developed. I recommend waiting until the skin is less sensitive before any heavy play, at least a week. Anything you want to do while he's here? Do you want him dilated?"

"Yes," Hawthorn said, nodding firmly.

"Neutered?"

"No."

"Tail docked?"

"Ruin that beautiful fluff? No. I don't want his ears docked either."

"What about his penis?"

Hawthorn hesitated. "He's so skinny. He'd look wonderful with it, wouldn't he, all nice, slender lines? But I've never docked a boy before. Let's not, at least for now."

The vet nodded and marked it on his chart to follow up on Josh II's next checkup.

"I do want piercings," Hawthorn said. "Both nipples, a Prince Albert, and a guiche piercing. Oh, and a septum piercing."

"What gauge?"

"As small as you can go for all of them. He's more suited to delicate jewelry. 18k white gold, please. I want it to work with his coloring."

Avi had been pulling himself into a tighter and tighter ball during their conversation, but now the vet's attention turned to him.

"Okay, Josh II, I need you to get up on your hands and knees for the dilation."

Avi whimpered, but after a sharp slap to his backside he complied, with a little rubbing of his stinging posterior.

"All right, Josh II, just stay still." Something cold and wet swiped a circle on one of his butt cheeks. "This is going to sting a little. It's a local anesthetic and muscle relaxant. We can't really get you nice and relaxed in a cold office like this, can we? So this shot will do it instead. Now, I'm going to dilate you with this speculum so that we can determine how much you can stretch before tearing."

Something cold touched his asshole. Avi tried to tighten his hole and keep the thing out, but found he couldn't. It pushed in, hard and unyielding, and Avi grunted softly with displeasure.

"Good boy," the vet said. "Keep holding steady. I'm going to start opening the speculum now."

It was strange, how Avi could feel the thing getting wider inside his body, but the sensation didn't hurt or tingle or feel of anything at all due to the numbness of the shot. He disliked how he could feel it but not feel it, but he couldn't complain since it was better than the alternative.

Then it got wide enough that he could feel it even thought the shot. "Please, please stop," he begged.

"Quiet, Josh," Hawthorn reprimanded him. "Don't distract Dr. Hruska from his work. I don't want you hurt because you're being disobedient."

Avi kept quiet after that, although he cried a little as the speculum just kept spreading him until finally the vet was satisfied.

"Quite a stretch! I'm surprised with those narrow hips of his." He wrote down a number in his chart. "With a proper warm up, he can take double penetration or a fisting without tearing. I wouldn't double-fist him."

Hawthorn looked at the gaped hole approvingly. "I'd like to buy a plug about half that dilation."

Dr. Hruska paged a nurse, who quickly entered with the requested toy. He lubed it up, then replaced the speculum with it. "He'll tighten up as the shot wears off, so be sure to rub his hole with lube before you pull it out, and pull it out slowly. His hole looked pretty irritated when you got here, so you'll want to be gentle to keep it in good condition."

"Now, the piercings."

Avi was thankful they opted to strap him down for the piercings. He had to keep still, but it made it easier to resist every burning pinch. Each seemed worse than the last. His nose had hurt, but was nothing compared to his nipples. He'd thought nothing could beat the needle going through his dick, but it seemed even worse when one went through his taint, which he'd barely even touched when masturbating because it was so sensitive.

The only thing that kept him from crying was the fear of what snot dripping out of his nose might do to the new hole housing a thin hoop. The others were pierced with thin bars, although from the bits of conversation he followed it seemed Hawthorn intended to replace the nipple piercings with hoops once the holes healed. It was hard to listen when the needles kept coming.

He turned his sad face towards Hawthorn, who was beaming at him. "God, you're beautiful. And I got you for nothing but the county adoption fee." He stood up and stroked Avi's face gently, touching one careful finger to the septum piercing.

Even that made Avi hiss in pain.

"Sorry," said Hawthorn reflexively, but he continued smooth enough. "These should heal up in a few months, which gives Patches plenty of time to train you." He traced Avi's lips sensuously. "I'll have to wait to take your virginity, but at least I can use that beautiful mouth. Those gray eyes are going to look so pretty, blinking up at me above those plush lips stretched tight around my cock."

As Avi turned bright red, he seemed to remember that Dr. Hruska was still in the room. "My apologies, Dr. Hruska."

The vet nodded at him without any sign of embarrassment or frustration. "No problem, Mayor Hawthorn. Believe me, I've heard and seen worse, and with far less attractive pets. We're all done here, so you can go ahead and check out at the front desk. They'll have all his paperwork and the tags for his collar."

"Up, Josh," Hawthorn commanded. "Open the door for me."

Avi struggled to stand and walk with the thick plug in his ass. He was forced to nearly waddle.

"Feet closer together. Sway your hips."

Avi obeyed the order, and found that with a pretty deep sway he could keep the plug in place, although he felt it with every step. He could feel the guiche piercing too, and he swung his legs carefully to avoid aggravating it. His tail swished in counterpoint, and he could feel the men's eyes watching.

"That plug was a good purchase," Dr. Hruska said.

"Indeed it was. Just look at that ass wiggle. Good thing that bit isn't as skinny as the rest of him." Hawthorn sighed happily. "Fucking gorgeous, and all mine."


End file.
